Filling the Spaces Between
by Araiey
Summary: RKSD AU. Last chapter taken down.
1. Introduction

AN: Please insert standard disclaimers. Most characters aren't mine, I'm borrowing them from the worlds of Slam Dunk and Rurouni Kenshin. And yes, there will be people from RK here. In fact the two main characters are gotten there. My sole original character is Kaname.

PS: Please review my first official fic!

Chapter 1: Setting the Drama

"Rukawa Kaede. Paging Rukawa Kaede. Please proceed to the principal's office."

            "BWAHAHAHAHA!!! You're in trouble now, Kitsune! They've finally realized that you're just trouble for Shohoku and are going to kick you out!" Sakuragi Hanamichi burst out. "And Haruko-san will open her eyes and see that the one who deserves her is the Tensai Sakuragi!" This last was said tearfully and if people looked at his eyes, they would see pink hearts. 

            "Dream on, Hanamichi!" The Sakuragi Guntai predictably tried to burst Sakuragi's bubble.

            "TEME! What do you mean by that?! Take this… and that! And you too, Ohkusu!"

            Mito Youhei laughed at the antics of his friends. "Although, I wonder why they're calling for him. Neh, Haruko-chan, what do you think?"

            Akagi Haruko, who wasn't paying attention to anything but Rukawa's retreating back, gave a start and reluctantly faced Youhei. "Ano, Mito-kun, I don't really know. You don't think it's serious, do you?" 

            As the two were speaking, Haruko's two friends suddenly turned to her. "Neh, Haruko, isn't that your brother?" 

            Sakuragi immediately halted his abuse of his friends and said, "That clinches it. If Gori's going with him, then he's definitely in trouble!" He then went back to daydreaming of the perfect life he would have without the troublesome 'rival'.

            "Onii-chan…AAH! Ayako-san and Kogure-san are going there too!" Haruko followed the two upperclassmen.

            "Mate! Haruko-san!"

            "Haruko!"

            "Hanamichi!"

            The rest decided to follow as well.

            Unfortunately for them, and for the other students who were hoping to hear good gossip based on Sakuragi's exclamations, they were intercepted by another teacher and sent back to their classrooms.

            Once school was over, the basketball team and hangers-on (i.e. Haruko and friends plus the Sakuragi Guntai) headed to the basketball court.

            Rukawa was already practicing alone while Akagi Takenori, the captain of the team, was discussing things with Anzai-sensei, the coach.

            "Poor Hanamichi. It looks like Rukawa hasn't been kicked out. Too bad!"

            "Urusai!"

            "Sakuragi Hanamichi!" Ayako, the team manager, called his attention with a swipe from her huge paper fan. "Stop talking and start practicing if you don't want Akagi-sempai to notice you aren't working!"

            "Hai, Ayako-san."

            Meanwhile, the other members of the team were busy gossiping about the famous meeting that afternoon.

            "Oy, Kogure! What was up at that meeting Rukawa and Akagi had?" Mitsui Hisashi wanted to know.

            "Yeah, is there something going on?" Miyagi Ryota asked as well.

            "Maa," Kogure Kiminobu, vice-captain of the team chuckled nervously. "Anzai-sensei will tell us about it."

However their curiosity was doomed to remain unanswered until they were nearly through with the day's practice session

.

            Akagi's voice cut through the bustle of activity. "Minna! Gather around!" As they settled around the coach's chair, the captain turned to him and said, "Anzai-sensei, please start."

            "Aah, minna-san, you're here." The mild tone did not serve to dispel the tension.

"I'm sure you all know Rukawa-kun was called to the principal's office this afternoon." As one, all their eyes swerved to stare at the lanky freshman leaning against the wall with a standoffish, more standoffish than usual, expression. "Akagi-kun was called as well since this matter may have an impact on Shohoku's basketball team."

            "Masaka!" Haruko whispered. 

            "HUH!" was the reaction of the guntai. Was Sakuragi correct in interpreting the situation? 

            "Fujimiya-sensei, Rukawa-kun's homeroom and math teacher, has lodged a complaint against Rukawa-kun. It seems that Rukawa-kun is always asleep in his classes─"

            Mitsui interjected, "He's always asleep in ALL his classes!"

            Anzai-sensei continued, "Rukawa-kun, no matter how many times his attention is called, does not make an effort to pay attention in class or participate. In Fujimiya-sensei's words, 'since the student will not mend his ways, I recommend his suspension'," Anzai-sensei paused as varied exclamations of "No way!", "But we need Rukawa-kun to win!", "He can't do that!", "BWAHAHAHA! No fear as long as Tensai Sakuragi is here!" The last predictably from the self-proclaimed genius.

            "Ahem! Anzai-sensei wasn't finished yet!" Akagi roared.

            "Arigato, Akagi-kun. The matter of Rukawa-kun's less than stellar grades was brought up─"

            "Heheh!"

            "Urusai, Sakuragi! Your grades aren't that much better!" 

            "You keep quiet too, Ryochi!"

            "Yamero!" Went Ayako with her fan.

            "ITE!" Went two voices.

            Anzai-sensei went on without missing a beat, "─as well as the rumored fights that go on in the basketball club."

            Instant silence met his words. Guilty looks were exchanged among some members with the exception of a few, notably Rukawa, who was looking off into the distance.

            "Ahem. Fortunately, Akagi-kun was able to stall the principal." 

Sighs of relief were heard from all around. 

"As long as Rukawa goes into counseling for his attitude." 

Sweatdrops dropped to the floor from all around.

"Wait, there is more. It seems that Rukawa-kun has been living alone for the past year. His parents have been contacted and apparently, they want to meet all of you." Imperceptibly, the coach's eyes turned to the young man to gauge his reaction to the news. 

Pandemonium struck.

Anzai alone noted the slight frown on Rukawa Kaede's face. 

In another part of Japan:

"Hai, Kaname and I will reach Kanagawa tomorrow…I suppose we will see you there?"

The caller replied affirmatively and after saying goodbye, a female hand clicked the phone shut.

"Kaasan, what do you think onii-chan's been up to? I mean, this isn't like him." A young girl's voice spoke. 

"From what I heard from his principal, causing trouble: sleeping in class, being cheeky to his elders, fighting, and ignoring the female population of his school." The older woman replied, a smile evident in her tone. 

"But he's always been like that!"

"I know. They're probably going to try and pin it down on your father and me."

"I'd like to see them try."

"So would I."

Identical grins graced the faces of the two females and an onlooker could have sworn he saw fox ears on the both of them.

Post-chap AN: I've been wondering why nobody thought of these two people for Rukawa's parents. Ah well… According to a friend of mine, 'it's shocking at first but as you think about it, it gradually makes sense'.       


	2. 2: One by one, they enter

Chapter 2

            The news spread like wildfire throughout the school: Rukawa Kaede was in trouble, he was going in for counseling, and, his PARENTS were going to be in school.

            The girls, notably the RU-KA-WA Brigade, immediately thought, 'This is the chance of a lifetime to meet my future in-laws!'

            The guys, meanwhile, were thinking more along the lines of, 'Impossible! Rukawa has parents?!'

One particular red-headed do'ahou wasn't only thinking but also stating his views rather publicly. "HAH! The kitsune's such a freak that his parents must be freaky too!" 

Needless to say, Rukawa Kaede slept through it all. Though Fujimiya-sensei did try his best to wake Rukawa up with rather spectacular results.

***

            The gym was crowded by spectators. All eager for the chance to see the famous pair. Unfortunately for them, Akagi-captain used his considerable authority and temper to shoo them out.  

Haruko was staring at Rukawa at basketball practice. He looked so alone to her, and after finding out he lived by himself, the poor girl's heart was going out to him. She just had to find out why!

            "Neh, Ayako-san, why is Rukawa-kun living alone? What happened to his parents?" She asked the one person who might be able to know and be willing to tell. Her brother knew but only said it was Rukawa's personal life and he (her nii-chan) had no right to give out details like that unless it was related to Rukawa's basketball life. Though her onii-chan did sort of look sorrowful and sad. Rukawa-kun must have had a tragic life!

            "Huh? Oh, Rukawa's parents separated two years ago. Amicably, though. He lives in the family house while his parents moved to other parts. I sort of thought his Okina-jisan would be staying with him." Ayako said thoughtfully. "After what Kaname-chan and Megumi-sensei told me, I was hoping to meet him." She giggled. 

"Kaname-chan? Megumi-sensei?" The bewildered love-struck girl asked. "Who are they?" "Kaname-chan's Rukawa's imouto-chan. Megumi-sensei's his mother. They're so much fun to be with! Especially when they're teasing him!"

             The sharp ears of Sakuragi heard the last sentence and he turned to Rukawa, "So, Kitsune, it looks like your family might not be as freaky as you! If Ayako-san gets along with them, they can't be so bad!"

            Aforementioned 'kitsune' merely glared at him and muttered, "Do'ahou!," under his breath.

 ***

            "Arigato gozaimasu. No thank you, you don't need to wait for us." 

            "Kaasan, why are all those people setting up camp around the gym?"

            "I wouldn't know with teenagers these days, Kaname. Maybe they're expecting some important people. Or holding a strike against the PE department. Maybe your brother's holding a striptease."

            "Ewww! They'd watch onii-chan do a striptease?! But he's so thin, there's nothing to see!"

            "Now, now. Be kind. Maybe he's filled out since we last saw him."

            "If you ask me, that's asking for too much. Ah well…" The speaker bounded off.

            "Don't embarrass him, Kaname…not too much at least!"

***

            "So, Rukawa-kun's mother is a doctor? Sugoi!"

            "Aa, Megumi-sensei's cool!" 

            "HMMPH! He didn't get his mother's brains that's for sure!"

            "URUSAI, Sakuragi! And practice!"

            "ITE! GORI!! Why do you pick on me?!!"

            "Shut up and take it like a man, Sakuragi!"

            "MITCHI! You're picking on me too!"

            "Ohohohoho."

            "…"

In the midst of the usual babble of activity that is the usual practice session of the Shohoku basketball team came a screech.

            "ONII-CHAAN!!!"

            She came out of nowhere and glomped onto Rukawa Kaede's arm. The others, too stunned, merely watched as mist and sakura petals seemed to come out of nowhere.

            The girl turned her large tearful eyes towards 'onii-chan' and whispered brokenly, "We were so worried for you, onii-chan. How could you make us worry like that?" Turning her head and scanning the onlookers, "Isn't he so cruel? Never telling his family of the trouble he's going through? Bravely trying to make his way in life without relying on the people who're supposed to support him?! Oh, onii-chan!" She then clutched Rukawa Kaede's arm again, sniffling. 

            Ayako's giggle broke through the silence. "KANA-CHAN! Aren't you ashamed of yourself, embarrassing your poor brother like that!"

            The girl turned her head, blinked and said, "Aya-chan, why are you laughing already? I haven't gotten to the good part of my speech yet."

            "Ohohohoh. You must be Rukawa-kun's sister."

            "Hai, Anzai-sensei! Watashi wa Rukawa Kaname. A pleasure to meet all of you!"

             Rukawa was merely looking at his sister as if she were from some other planet.

She swatted his arm and then proceeded to hug Ayako. "Hey, Aya-chan! How have you been!"

"Just fine, Kana-chan. Better now that you're here. Where's Megumi-sensei?"

"I left her a while back there. She should be wading through all those students right about now." 

Right on cue, the doors to the gym opened. The faint echoes of voices reached them. "Wow!" "She CAN'T be Rukawa's mother!" "Oh, Rukawa-kun's mother is so elegant!"

Ayako and Kaname grinned wickedly. Rukawa gave a silent groan. The others watched spellbound as a tall woman stepped demurely into the room.

Flashing a sweet smile to all those present, her eyes lingering on Rukawa then passing on. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and introduced herself. "Watashi wa Takani Megumi. I'm pleased to meet you all."

***

            As Rukawa-kun's mother headed towards Anzai-sensei and Rukawa-kun and Akagi got the reluctant team to practice, Haruko turned towards Kaname and introduced herself.

"Haruko-chan here's got a crush on your brother, Kana-chan!"

            "Honto?! But why?"

            "Iyaah! Ayako-san!" The poor girl was blushing.

            Ayako, taking pity on her, said, "And he's also got his private troop of cheerleaders."

            "Yuck! I can't understand it. He's so..so…so…!"

            Ayako nodded understandingly. "I guess we'll never know, Kana-chan."

            Meanwhile, Haruko had gathered her composure. "Ano, Kaname-san, you don't look like your brother much," contrasting the girl's dark brown hair to Rukawa's black and her dark eyes to his blue.

            "Mm, Kaede-niichan and I inherited different characteristics from our parents. You can call me Kana-chan too, Haruko-san. If you're in the same grade as my brother then you're around two or three years older than me."

            "Honto?! But you're as tall as I am! Ano, I didn't mean to offend you. Gomen!"

Ayako laughed. "Kana-chan and Rukawa got good genes from their parents, Haruko-chan. Look at Megumi-sensei, she's tall too. How come you didn't get her hair anyway, Kana-chan? I wish mine were as long and straight as hers." The three turned towards the mother and son near Anzai-sensei.

***

            "How are you, Kaede?"

            "…Fine."

            "More than fine if you're able to attract so many girls!" At this, Rukawa grimaced at her as she giggled.

            "Don't look at me like that. Be glad I didn't join your sister in greeting you, as I very well could have." She threatened him. "Now come here and give me a hug or you won't enjoy the consequences!"

            Looking closely, Anzai-sensei noticed a smile lurking in Rukawa-kun's eyes. He could feel the love that existed between the two and nodded quietly in satisfaction.

            Other team members surreptitiously tried to get close enough to hear but Akagi's roar to practice readily deterred them. 

***

            "I know you're probably wondering why my parents separated, Haruko-san, you too, Ayako-san." Ignoring the other girls' startled protests, Kaname continued, "it's not that they don't love each other, Onii-chan and I would know if that was the problem, it's just…it's like a space suddenly grew between them and it became easier for them to just live apart, especially since they've got such busy jobs. They're still friends, I guess, they're not just as close before."

            "Kana-chan, I can understand why you're telling Ayako-san this, but why include me?" Haruko wondered.

            "Because you're curious too, it would be impolite to draw Aya-chan aside and ignore you, and because it wouldn't do anybody any good to keep it quiet."

            Ayako smiled sympathetically at the younger girl. "Well, I'm here for you, Kana-chan and I know Haruko-chan would like to be your friend, too." At this last, Haruko nodded enthusiastically.

            "Especially since she's got a crush on my brother eh, Aya-chan? I'm just kidding, Haruko-san!"

***

Next chapter teaser: (Finally, the appearance of Rukawa Kaede's father!)

            The doors to the gym opened again. A tall man sauntered in, he was wearing a long coat and exuded 'bad-ass'. 

            "Yo, Kaede, Kaname, Megitsune," then took a puff from his cigarette, "what's this I hear about you being in trouble?" He then raised an eyebrow.

            All three people he addressed stood up taller.

            "Tousan."

            "Tousan!"

            "Ohayou, furyou keikan." 

            The man merely shook his head and turned to Anzai-sensei. 

            Haruko stared in shock. "Ano, th-th-that's Rukawa-kun's father?"

            Sakuragi gulped. 

***

AN. Thanks to all those who reviewed the first chapter! I'm so grateful! I guess we all knew who 'mommy' was…

 Chocolateblood: Hope this tides you over and thanks for pointing out my mistake.

Lady A.: Well, as to Rukawa's father…hmm…we'll see, heheh ;) BTW, read your fanfic too, I'm sorry I haven't written a review yet; I had to write this chapter straight away. When inspiration strikes, you gotta follow!

Daiji: I visited your site a few days ago. Your comparison of Aoshi and Methos makes me want to start a fanfic about that! lol! About not seeing this in SD, later chapters will focus more on the relationship between Rukawa's parents who're both from RK.

Special thanks to my pre-reader: now get your butt off the chair and let me write! ;)

I hope to update every week but just pray for me. And this chapter came out quickly since I'm going to be busy with exams this coming week. Gomen!

As the fic progresses, the dramatic romance angle will come out and we lose some of the humor.


	3. 3: Who's your daddy!

Chapter 3

~Megumi~

            She scanned the room, taking in all of the gym carefully. Giving a smile and a wave to a boy who blushed and tripped when he noticed her attention, she thought to herself, '_they seem like nice people for the most part but why is that red-head glaring at Kaede?' Turning her head and glancing at her son beside her, who currently had his eyes closed though she doubted he was sleeping, then back to the irate youth, '__he reminds me of someone…'_

            Her introspection was broken as Anzai-sensei, such a kind man, coughed softly and said, "Rukawa-kun, since your father isn't here yet, why don't you go practice?"

            "Aa." And her little boy, now grown into a man almost like his father, went off and did his thing, which, quite frankly, she didn't understand. She never thought she'd have a child who wouldn't be a doctor. It could very well be due to the influence of 'Grandfather'! "Ugh!"

            "Is something wrong, Takani-sensei?" 

            "Why no, Anzai-sensei! Merely a disturbing thought, is all." She replied hurriedly. '_If Kaede or, heaven forbid, Kaname (since she hung out with the old man more) ever manifested some of **Ojii-san's (hmph!) traits, I will seclude myself in a temple and do penance for the rest of my life… Or have myself committed to a mental hospital.' **_

            "Why don't you watch the practice, Takani-sensei," the older man said, "your son really is good. Doubtless he will be encouraged by your presence to do even better."

            "Please, you don't have to be so formal. You're almost like a grandfather to Kaede (_much better than the old man), you don't have to be so formal as to call me by my last name. Kaede isn't sentimental enough to do better just because his mother and only sister are watching him. Kaede─"_

            "Takes after Tousan. They don't want to show-off their skills when they don't need to," her daughter cut in, dragging Aya-chan and a brown-haired girl behind her. She glared at the impish smile she was given by her daughter and shook her head, paying attention to the practice.

            "Well, Kaede **has improved since the last time we saw him play, Kana… Ehh?! Why is he kicking the akage? Do'ahou?! Come on, Kaede, you can come up with a better insult than that! What happened to the wit you got from me and your godfather!!"**

            Kaname shook her head regretfully, "Kaasan, it seems my brother has forgotten how to use the Takani birthright. From what Aya-chan tells me, the only insults he seems to use are _do'ahou_, and _ahou__._ What sorrow it will bring to our ancestors!" 

            "The only way to regain their favor is if you defeat your opponents, Kaede! And I mean totally crush them!" She and Kaname moved closer to watch the match.

~Rukawa~

            Mitsui grinned, "Your family's talking sense, Rukawa. We're going to crush you and Akagi!"

"That's right! No way can that pesky kitsune beat us, Mitchi, not with this tensai!" That do'ahou spoke up.

"Will you two shut up and play?! Aya-chan's watching and I gotta make this look good! Oh, Aya-chan…oy, Rukawa, you're ruining my moment!!" as the lanky freshman stole the ball from Miyagi.

            _Stupid fools_, he thought, _they let themselves be distracted so easily. They wouldn't last training with some of my obasan and ojisan._ He snickered in his head, imagining the do'ahou trying to undergo training like **he had. He was weaving his way through the vice-captain, Ishii, and Sato, going for a slam dunk when─ "Be sure not to faint this time, onii-chan! Aya-chan told us about that!" Throwing a startled glance to his sister, he paused for an infinitesimal second, which was long enough for the red-haired ahou to catch up and trip him. As he tumbled to the floor, he managed to throw the ball at Akagi-captain**

            Mentally cursing, he got up to see his mother's surprised face across the basketball court, concern written in her eyes. _Kuso__! Not only does the do'ahou trip me, he does it in front of Kaasan! Now she's going to come over and ask if I'm feeling alright. That if I was, I should have been aware of how close he was to me. Then, Kaname's going to tell Tousan about this. After him, she's going to tell Jii-san. And Jii-san's going to say, "That's what comes of letting him slack off training! Sure, basketball attracts girls, but nothing beats─" And then Tousan and Kaasan glare at him and he stops…before he can explain what he means. Then Misao-basan will come─_

        The ball tossed his way cut his internal soliloquy short. That, and the comment his mother made. "No matter how much you look like me and your father, I'm going to start thinking you're an impostor if you miss that shot." He took a single glance at the basket, turned his head to send a death-glare in her direction and then shot. "You think shooting the ball while not looking is going to impress them and Haruko-san, Rukawa? Well it isn't, not with Tensai Sakuragi here!" The self-proclaimed 'tensai' suddenly leapt up and grabbed the ball before it could go into the ring. 

"HEHEHEH─_AAHH_!" Distracted by the loud knock on the door to the gym, he landed on top of Miyagi.

"Oy, Sakuragi! What do you think you're doing! You already know that's illegal! You can't claim ignorance will excuse you!"

"But, Mitchi!"

"You shut up, Hanamichi! Mitsui-san's right! You make everybody on the team look bad when you try to show off! Stop doing it!" The smaller youth emphasized his statement with repeated kicks.

"URUSAI!! You **three make the team look bad!" *BAM!* *BAM!* *BAM!* Akagi-captain tried to enforce discipline among the rowdier members of the team. **

But his attention, and that of the others, was captured by the slowly opening door.

***

The doors to the gym opened again. A tall man sauntered in, wearing a long coat and exuding danger, especially to the former gang-member Mitsui Hisashi and to the members of the Sakuragi Guntai. The sunlight streamed in behind him, blinding the audience to the world outside the gym.

            "Kaede, Kaname, Megitsune," then took a puff from his cigarette, "what's this I hear about you being in trouble?" He then raised an eyebrow.

            All three people he addressed stood up taller.

            "Tousan."

            "Tousan!"

            "Ohayou, furyou keikan." 

            The man merely shook his head and turned to Anzai-sensei. 

            Haruko stared in shock. "Ano, th-th-that's Rukawa-kun's father?!" She whispered to herself.

            Sakuragi gulped. And the others continued to gape.

~Miyagi~   

He couldn't believe that was Rukawa's oyaji. Glancing around him, he could see the others couldn't either. Well, Mitsui and Hanamichi and Hanamichi's friends couldn't. Governor and his imouto-chan…nope, they couldn't. Rukawa and his family… well, they already **knew, although they seemed to be waiting for something. _And who the heck knows what Anzai-sensei's thinking behind his glasses?! _His eyes continued to look around, looking for… _Aya-chan__! She looks so beautiful when she stares and she's blushing, too!...NANI?! She's staring at Rukawa's _****dad _and _****blushing… "NOOO!!! Aya-chan, you can't have a crush on Rukawa's old man!" He wailed and promptly burst into tears.**

~Anzai~

            Miyagi-kun broke the spell everyone was under. If not him, then Ayako-kun certainly did when she pounded him into the floor with her fan. Of course, the others would go and involve themselves with those two. Anything to avoid confronting the image of Rukawa-kun's father, who was currently waiting impatiently and smoking. As were Rukawa-kun himself, his mother, and his sister, well, except for the smoking part. _Hmm…___

"I do NOT have a crush on him! I may admire him a LOT but I DO **NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM! GOT THAT, RYOTA?!"**

            "Neh, Ayako. Maybe you should go easy on him…," Kogure-kun was saying. _Oh well, Akagi-kun can handle that. Hmm…Haruko-kun's friends up there on the balcony are still staring in Rukawa-san's direction and… blushing._ He looked at them intently for a minute, then at Megumi-san and her two children, they all had their eyes trained at the man and the door behind his back, and then, "Ohohohoho." _You have interesting parents, Rukawa-kun._

***

            The man shook his head again, gaining an irritated look on his face. "Will you people shut up? I hope you don't turn out like this, Kaede." 

            "Teme! Hey, Oyaji, just because you're older than me doesn't mean I should listen to you!"

            "Oy, Hanamichi! You can't handle him!" The Sakuragi Guntai tried to hold their friend back.

            "Oh, let the punk go. It's not like he can hurt me. Probably can't even punch straight. He lacks the strength and his movements are clumsy." The words only served to inflame Sakuragi further.

"Why, you…!" His hands were itching to punch the smirk right off the older man's face. He really was just like his son! But…"If Anzai-sensei weren't here, you'd be eating your words!"

            "If you're too chicken…" He gave a sigh then gazed at the family trio who were looking back at him with varying levels of confusion: Kaede wasn't showing his at all if one didn't look closely at his eyes, Kaname was openly perplexed, and Megumi merely had a faint smile on her face. 

            "Tousan, why…?" Kaname trailed off but Megumi completed the sense of her question. "Kaname and I, and Kaede too, I guess, want to know why he hasn't come in yet."

            "How should I know? You'd better ask him yourselves─" was his reply as another man suddenly stepped in from behind the first man. 

This one was also tall and dark-haired **and wearing a long coat. He glanced around. Haruko's friends giggled nervously as his eyes swept across them. Ayako was blushing again. The boys had stopped their struggles and were once again wide-eyed. Haruko, too, was blushing furiously. Anzai-sensei was all "ohohohoh" in his corner. His eyes came to a stop on the last three, a question within them. Kaede nodded at him. Kaname slung her brother's arm around her shoulders and smiled at him. Megumi's own smile widened as she said, "We're all fine, Aoshi." **

            "Why were you taking so long anyway, eh, Aoshi?" asked the man who came before him.

"I was wondering why all these people were outside. And then these girls in cheerleading uniforms started fainting for some strange reason," answered Aoshi, "and you were blocking the door." The other man merely took another drag from his cigarette.

            "You shouldn't smoke so much, Jisan, or else your lungs'll turn black, black as the hearts of the criminals you hate so much." Kaname said solemnly though her eyes sparkled.

"And **you shouldn't listen to your mother too much, little girl. They're my lungs not hers or yours. Got that, megitsune?" Was the reply, with a sharp glance at Megumi, who merely smiled and said, "Haaii, Saitou. Whatever you say. I'm sure Tokio-san feels the same way."**

At her retort, Saitou took another quick puff, pinched the cigarette at its end and threw it in the nearby wastebasket. He dusted his hands, took out a packet of breath mints from his pocket, popped one into his mouth and then glared at the woman, who appeared to have twitching fox ears on top of her head. "Which reminds me, she wanted me to invite you all to eat at our house sometime. Especially since it's been a long time since she's seen you children though I don't know why she'd want to. Look at you two! One's an imp, the other's a sullen teenager! Both with their mother's tongue and their father's attitude!" Turning around, he started to walk away, saying, "No need to thank me for driving you over, Aoshi. I'll just be moving along now."

            At his family's questioning glances, Aoshi merely said, "He promised Tokio-san on the way over he would be on time to help prepare supper." 

***

            "Let me get this straight: this guy's Rukawa's real father, the other guy was just his godfather, Rukawa acts just like his oyaji and his godfather, and said godfather's a henpecked husband, right?" Mitsui tried to fit all the new ideas into his head. The basketball team, with the exception of Rukawa, and Haruko, her friends, and the Guntai, were all huddled at one end of the court.

            Rukawa's family and Anzai-sensei were at the other end.

            "Mm-hmm. Knew that old man wasn't as tough as he talked. He lets his wife walk all over him!"

            "Kind of the way you would let Haruko walk all over you, eh Hanamichi?" came the voices of his tormentors/friends.

            "Haruko-san wouldn't do that! She's kind and sweet and gentle and─ ITE!"

            "What's that I hear about my sister, Sakuragi?!"

            "Iie! Gori!"

            "Hmph. Serves you right." Akagi flexed his hand warningly as Sakuragi Hanamichi tried to plead his case. "Now, Rukawa's family is none of your concern. If he wanted to talk to you about them then he would. If he doesn't want to then it's his decision. We have no right to speculate nor should we gossip about anything to anyone else."

            The others all nodded, except for…

            "Why are you defending him, Gori?! You know something don't you? Come on share it with us!!!"

            "Urusai, Sakuragi!"

            "They're a little noisy aren't they?"

            "Just a little?"

            "…"

            "…"

            "Ohohohoho."     

***

Araiey (decides to come out of the shadows to reveal her true colors): Now you all know! I'm a secret (well, not so secret after this) fan of Aoshi/Megumi! Now, can someone point me in the way of other A/M(egumi) fics? (Sees her pro-Aoshi/Misao friends heading towards her and flees back into shadows.) Yikes!

AN: _Well, it's time for an extended note here. I'm so very sorry for the confusion in chapter two! First for making Saitou sound like Sano. Then, for Kaname's hair color. You see, I was confused about Aoshi's hair color at first, because in our TV, his hair comes out green-gray-brown, then black, so I decided to compromise and make it dark brown. But then I thought, all the Aoshi fans are going come after me for this. So, I've come up with a way to explain that little detail. Nope, it's not hair dye. You have to stick around and find out. (Please say you will. Please?) :)_

_The part after Saitou came in might be confusing so, here goes: Ayako, Haruko's friends, Rukawa and family are all looking beyond Saitou. Except for Megumi, who greets saitou with the 'policeman' comment she supposedly calls Saitou. On a side-note, Saitou also calls Megumi megitsune, not just Sano. _

_Thanks to all those who've read this story. Really big thanks to those who're sticking with this story and are enjoying it._

_Daiji__ and Lady A: Thank you both from the bottom of my heart. Your reviews really encourage me to continue with this fic. Honestly, I was really intending Aoshi be the father and just put up the teaser as, well, a teaser, and the cigarette thing was just for laughs. Then I got Ryota's reaction to Ayako blushing at 'daddy' in my head and I just had to include that little bit. Hope you liked it! _

_Lorelei and Hazelnuts: Interesting choices for 'daddy' there. LOL! Maybe I should do an outtake with that. Can anyone imagine that movie 'Father's Day'? Take out Robin Williams and Billy Crystal and put in Hiko and Shishio!  Sorry Lori, I just love Aoshi and Megumi together and I'm doing a special chapter where I explain all these terms! And Hazel, I hope you enjoyed Rukawa's little POV this chapter!     _

_To my pre-reader: Next time you see an error like that girl's hair color,** please point it out and ****don't stop trying to get it through my thick skull! ;)**_

_I'm finding it a bit hard, trying to integrate the past (how Megumi and Aoshi got together) with the present. I'm thinking I should put this fic (Filling in the Spaces Between) in the Slam Dunk section and separate the 'past' story arc and put it in RK. It would make a lot more sense as I'm coming to think since it's going to be a lot darker than this one. Please let me know what you think! Either place a review(I've fixed the anonymous reviews, stupid me forgot to un-check that no-anonymous-reviews box), or send me an e-mail at ria_noda@yahoo.com._

_PS. I was originally going to post this author's note separately but…:) I make such long chapters, don't I? I do this because I want to cut down on the number of chapters there will be but since I'm writing this as I go along, it probably doesn't help, neh?            _            


	4. Slobbering and Bubbling away

There will be a long author's note after the chapter. You have been warned.

Chapter 4

~Aoshi~

            "Hai, Anzai-sensei. Tomorrow then. We look forward to meeting your wife." Megumi tucked the piece of paper containing the address in her purse and bowed to the coach, as did Aoshi.

The older man bowed in return, "It was a pleasure meeting the both of you, Aoshi-san, Megumi-san." And he moved off.

            He and Megumi then made their way towards the school gate. They could see their children waiting: Kaede was standing by his bike, and Kaname was fidgeting a bit.

            Once they had reached their children, they stopped and waited. And waited.

            "Ano, how are we going to get home," Kaname burst out, glancing at both her parents, "I don't see a taxi coming and Saito-jisan isn't here anymore." 

            He and Megumi turned and blinked at each other. And blinked again, with Megumi gaining a small sweatdrop at the back of her head. They then turned back to the children.  

"Well, I guess we simply have to walk." Megumi said with forced brightness. "Thank heavens we already left our luggage at the house before proceeding to the school, eh Kana?"

"Mm! What about yours, Tousan? Did you stop by the house too?" 

A silent nod was his only reply. They all then started trudging all the way home, the older two hanging back and letting their offspring catch up with each other.

The silence between them was not uneasy but nor was it the easy comfortableness of old. Glancing at her out of the corner of his eye, he found her gazing at their surroundings with a slight smile on her face.

"Onii-chan! You can't hog your bike! I'm your younger sister; you should be letting me ride or carrying me at the very least." Kaname was tugging at the bicycle Kaede was walking. Kaede merely glared at her and clutched the bike closer.

He gave a silent sigh as Megumi rolled her eyes. "It seems like we never left at all," she commented exasperatedly, "one would think they were still children rather than teenagers. I never acted like this at their age. Neither did you, I suspect."  

"They **are still children. We were more mature at the same age because we needed to be. And you act as if you were their age sometimes."**

She shot him a sharp glance, which softened as she saw the humor in his eyes. "Mou, so you still have a sense of humor. I wondered whether you'd gone back to thinking humor was an unproductive use of one's faculties."

His own gaze sharpened as she chuckled. "Humor itself is not unproductive. It is how you express it that determines whether it is unproductive or not."

She sighed in irritation and stopped to say, "I really should learn to take my losses gracefully. Ah well, at least it's only you and Saitou I lose to." She shrugged and then moved on.

***

As soon as the door opened, Kaname shot through only to trip over her own suitcase, which she had left near the entrance. Before she could fall though, a pair of hands stretched out to steady her.

"Whew! Thank Kami-sama you caught me, onii-chan! Thank you too! I love you so much! Thank you! Thank you!"

"…Whatever. And stop slobbering over me like a dog."

"I'm not slobbering like a dog! And you should accept a girl's thanks with grace, not by throwing it back into her face. One would think you weren't taught manners."

"Stop that. Kaede, did you prepare the bedding for us? Is there food in the house? Well don't just stand there! Move, move, move! You too, Kaname. Pick up your suitcase and bring it to your room." Their mother cut in, sending Rukawa to look for bed sheets and the like and Kaname to putting away her clothes in her bedroom.

Quicker than expected, the girl came down the stairs to find Megumi writing down a list of groceries. 

"There you are! Go to the store and buy these things, ok? Bring your father and brother and while two of you are shopping, the other can get take-out. I don't have enough time to cook. This place isn't a pigsty but I think Kaede could have dusted thrice a week rather than once. It's unhealthy!"

"You haven't told onii-chan about 'that' have you, Kaasan," Kaname asked quietly, as she took the list from her mother's hand.

Megumi's face changed from its harassed expression to a guarded one. "No, he'll find out about 'that' soon enough," her eyes shifted, "Ah, Aoshi, Kana's got the grocery list. Kaede should be coming down now and then you three can leave."

As she spoke, the person in question came down the stairs, wordlessly handing Megumi her cell phone.

"Moshi moshi. Ah, Sanaka-san. Hai, I've got his files here with me. Hmm you can refer him to Ryoma-sensei or you could…" she half-turned away to concentrate on the call. 

"Onii-chan! Come on, Tousan and I, we were waiting for you! We're going out to buy some things. So come on!" Still bubbling away, she dragged her brother out the door, followed by their father, who had paused to nod in farewell to Megumi.

Once her call was through, Megumi sighed and gazed around her. _It really seems nothing has changed, outwardly at least. With an effort she snapped out of it and in a brisk tone ordered herself to "Stop drifting off, Takani Megumi, and start cleaning! Honestly, you're getting to be as flighty as Kaoru!"_

***

            The three of them had divided: the two males to the grocery and the girl to buy dinner for the four of them.

            Aoshi and Kaede communicated who was going to get what through what seemed like telepathy as they merely looked at each other and nodded. Each went into action silently and quickly but differently. Aoshi would calmly examine his purchases while Kaede would just read the brand names, choosing those he was familiar with. For this reason, it was Aoshi who picked out the fresh produce. All the while, both were completely oblivious to the other people staring in wonder and the fainting schoolgirls who could not believe Rukawa Kaede, the man of their dreams, had decided to go shopping at exactly the same time they did. **And with his father, who might be making a guest appearance in their dreams sometime tonight, too! How fortune smiled upon them on this night!**

            As they stepped out, both males gave a sigh of relief at leaving the grocery where they had felt like food being admired before being devoured. 

            Aoshi's eyes swerved to his son's as if asking where Kaname went to buy dinner. In response, Kaede's gaze swept both directions from the grocery they had just exited and then he shrugged, admitting he had no idea.

            Right on cue, the entrance to the restaurant directly in front of them opened, revealing the person in question. She gave a smile upon seeing them, which grew into a look of confusion as she caught sight of more than a dozen faces pressed against the windows at her close male relations' backs.

~Megumi~

            Dinner conversation was sparse as they were all too hungry to indulge in it, particularly she and Kaname, who would have contributed most of the discussion.

            Afterwards, Kaede went outside to practice basketball and Kaname to her room to study. Aoshi most likely went off to clean the room where he used to meditate when they both still lived in this house. She hadn't touched it except for some light dusting. _Good luck! I don't think Kaede's touched that part of the house in the last two months._

            Checking upstairs, she saw Aoshi had taken the other guest room. He probably had the same thought she did: to leave their old bedroom to the other. _Well, what's done is done. We'll probably each be more comfortable sleeping in the guest rooms. I never thought moving back in here, even temporarily, would be so stressful._ Thinking of all the things necessary before the house would be livable by her standards, she gave a groan. _I'm so tired_… _But_ _Kaede's really set on basketball. One more topic to be broached with Aoshi, I guess. We never expected this. How do we tell him about—NO! Worry about that later. Now isn't the time. And tomorrow is soon enough to speak about the other matter._ "Tonight should be spent on Akito-san and his disease. And/or Mitsuki-chan and her heart problems. Not to forget about Shinji-kun and his respiratory ailment. And then there's…"

            And she went on to do just that.

~Aoshi~

             _  Well, that's done._ He had finally gotten his meditation chamber to his liking. It was unbelievable how a mostly empty room could be so difficult to keep clean. And Kaede had always needed to be reminded before he would clean his own room. Oh, he kept things neat enough but it wasn't neat enough to please his mother and father.

            Kaname had come down to say goodnight a while earlier. She made mention that her brother was still outside but would be coming in soon enough and that Megumi was using the study for her work. She even stayed to help him for a little bit and they caught up on a few things. She was doing well in school. Her mother was often busy working but made time for her when she needed it. On a side note, she told him Megumi seemed to be talking to herself more often. He told Kaname that was just a sign of stress and that her mother had often done that while pregnant. When she in turn asked her own questions, he replied with reserve. Yes, he was fine. Jiya was the same as ever. The Aoiya was doing well. At the mention of the Aoiya and Jiya, she had acquired a strange glint in her eyes. He had decided not to press her, however, and merely told her to go to sleep already.

            He heard Kaede come in some time ago. His son's footsteps had wandered off first to the study then to this room. They had nodded goodnight to each other. Everything between them was the same as it had been when they last seen each other.   

He closed the door behind him and checked if the doors were locked. Seeing nothing out of place, he was about to go to his bedroom when he saw the study's lights still open. Entering the room, he found Megumi asleep, her head cushioned in her arms. The slight frown creasing her forehead and the way she was biting her lip meant she was dreaming. The laptop was still on and medical journals were scattered around the chair. The sight brought a faint smile to his lips. He remembered similar incidents, particularly back when she was still in the early days of studying for her specialization, when she would fall asleep while reading patients' records in bed. One specific memory he treasured was of coming home to find Kaname, still a baby then, asleep in her arms; Kaede was asleep on the heavy book in her lap. She had awakened to his approach and raised drowsy eyes glimmering with laughter towards him. Eyes that seemed to say "Help! My limbs have fallen asleep and I can't move!" 

He came to himself and, pushing her hair off aside, started to take her into his arms; his movements were arrested when he caught sight of her wedding ring─ or the lack thereof. _Why should it surprise me so? We have been separated for… almost two years now. He shook his head and continued gathering her into his arms. Her slight frown eased and a sigh escaped her lips as she nestled her head under his chin.  Carrying her thus, he went on upstairs. _

He thought she would take the master's bedroom; apparently she hadn't, which left the other guest room. He took one last glance at her after laying her out on the bed. The moonlight drifted in from the window; glinted on a chain she wore around her neck and made her seem no older than when they first met, when…_Stop! What's past is past._ _It is only right that she move on. He made his way into the room he had chosen as his own._

            As the door closed shut behind him, the sleeping woman twitched and murmured a name too soft to hear. 

***

AN: And my WAFF power is unleashed! LOL! Really, I'm more satisfied with the fluffy parts of this fic. It's not too much is it? Check back in a couple of weeks, though, and I'm probably going, "What was I thinking when I wrote THAT?!" When people who know me in real life see this, my whole image is going down the drain. Whatever, the alternate A/M cause is worthy of the sacrifice…even if it's my cool distant persona (for those of you face faulting in your seats, **yes**, my COOL persona)! I almost can't wait until I start the prequel, which I will begin after chapter 6 of this fic. Though I might post chapter 1 of the prequel in the middle of next week or later next week.

             Thanks to all of you for taking the time to read my story! Hope you liked it! While you don't HAVE to review every chapter, it would help me a LOT. Because then I'd know what I'm doing right and whether people are enjoying the fruit of my labors. And it'll really help my self-esteem…I know that just sounds so pathetic, and you can feel free to walk away from me now, but I can't help it! ;) So I really, really am thankful for those who write reviews!

            Lady A., here are the other Aoshi/Megumi stories: Akal-Saris' A Hidden Smile (fanfiction.net) (subtle hints, wish it wasn't a stand-alone); limebaby's Pure Snow (also at ffn.net) (still hoping for a continuation); Ren'ai-chan's Meet Too Early (I got it from Daiji's site 'Poetry in Blue') (A/M but…); Sarah DeGidio's songfic 'In Another's Eyes' (Sorry, don't know where I got it); Kristen Elizabeth's To Be Loved (also at ffn.net) (it's good but…); TWHammer's Fox's Prey (also at ffn.net) (sort of A/M, focuses more on Megumi); Takani Megumi X's What Need Not Be Said (her website: http://www.webspan.net/~esusie/tmx/fanfic/index.html) (still waiting for the next chapters, they should be together!)

            Yup, I used google and searched for "megumi" + "aoshi" + "fanfics" to get some of these. Went through around 10 pages of links. What can I say? I really wanted some Aoshi/Megumi! And when I found out there were too few, I had to write my own…which doesn't mean they'll end up together in this fic. They did get married and had children but they **are** separated now. I'm thinking of having them reconcile as of this chapter but a few days ago I was leaning towards a sadder ending…

Lori, here's the Japanese – English equivalents (gotten from http://anneke.hispeed.com/anime/kenshin/mainkenshin.html for more):

-san = term of respect given to elders, superiors Mr/Miss/Mrs

-chan = for children, younger women, also term of affection for close relatives, friends

-kun = for younger males

-sensei = for teachers, doctors, manga authors, novelists

ahou = idiot, fool

do'ahou = idiot, fool (stronger term than ahou)

kitsune = fox

Mate! = Wait!

Arigato = thank you

Guntai = (really not sure here) gang, posse

Honto = really

Ojii-san/jii-san = grandfather

Ojisan/ji-san/jisan = uncle

Obasan/ba-san = aunt

Onii-chan = brother

Imouto-chan = little sister

Teme! = you…!

Kuso = shit

Senpai/sempai = senior/upperclassman

Yamero! = Stop it!

Ite/ Itai! = Ouch!

Urusai = shut up!

Hai = yes

Ano = Umm…

Minna = everyone/everybody

Masaka! = No way!

Watashi wa = I am…

(O)tousan = father

(O)kaasan = mother

Ohayou = hello

Furyou keikan = irresponsible policeman (or something like that)

Tensai = genius

Nani = What!

Oyaji = old man

Iie = no

Megitsune = foxy doctor or was it lady? (I forget)

Does anyone know how old the Slam Dunk characters are? Nope, Daiji, I can tell you right off, Sakuragi's not Kenshin's son. But other RK characters will be appearing here. Rook, 'Grandfather' will be coming along soon. Is anybody confused with the shifting from viewpoint-thought-3rd person? Please tell me so I can correct it. I'm still experimenting with writing styles here. If you think I do the SD characters so well, thank you so much!:)  I find it easier to get into their heads actually. I need help with the RK characters. Please tell me if I make them OOC! The beginning of this chap was so hard to start. I find I write better when I'm sleepy **before I sleep. See last part of current chapter for comparison. It's not as good, IMO, if I write while I'm sleepy because I woke up too soon. Look at chapter 2. It's a bit rambling. Of course I'm rambling here too. Oh drat, my pre-reader's already asleep! Just say the word if you want these long author's notes cut out; they're here just in case any of you feel like knowing how I am doing. Wow, four chapters in a week! (And each one longer than the last) Maybe I'll take a little break…Hmm…maybe not. Bye! Thanks again for reading!  **

PS. I'm **NOT drunk while writing this. I'm just a little sleep-deprived, as I had to finish this chapter. But I'm going to have to post it tomorrow because my pre-reader's asleep. Advance thanks to the pre-reader for correcting this! Changed the font in hopes of making this chapter smaller. Did it work? The pre-reader doesn't think the WAFF is done so well, so I'm going to cut back on the WAFF for the next chapter.**


	5. Three Old Men, or Two Old Men and One O...

Characters from Rurouni Kenshin and Slam Dunk do NOT belong to me.

Chapter 5

Megumi awoke with a start.  One moment sound asleep, the second one wide awake, with no half – states in between.  A habit ingrained into her by her medical training: emergencies happened and nobody needed a doctor half – asleep on the job.  It had also proven useful during _that_ time, she recalled with a shiver.  

Shaking her head to banish such thoughts, she yawned and –  "Blech! I forgot to brush my teeth!"  She made a face as she smelled her breath.  That should teach me to brush immediately after dinner, she thought to herself ruefully. 

She bent her head over in order to rinse out her mouth, her thoughts on the work she had left undone and unmindful of the delicate chain around her neck.  It was only when she was wiping her face in front of the mirror that she became aware of the spreading dampness on her shirtfront.  Touching the moist cloth, her fingers came in contact with the source of the wetness, a small clammy metal circle attached to the necklace…her wedding ring.

Picking it up off her neck, she gazed at it thoughtfully as she dried it.  She'd taken it off a while back for fear of it getting lost and it was pretty uncomfortable wearing it with surgical gloves.  At first it had felt strange, wearing it around her neck, but it had felt even more strange not wearing it.  Now…it seemed like it was just force of habit that kept her wearing it and not some sentimental feeling. 

Megumi unclasped the necklace and placed it on the dresser.  Silently gazing at it while she changed her clothing, debating silently with herself whether or not to stop wearing it.  Wasn't it past the time to take it off entirely? She bit her lip and slipped the chain on around her neck.  Then shook her head and made as if to take it off once more.  Heaving a sigh, she let go of the necklace, tucking it back into her shirt as she fluffed her hair, and left the room.

***

The muted sounds of conversation reached Aoshi's ears as he made his way to the kitchen.  Someone had already started cooking breakfast, most probably Megumi as the children did not seem to be awake yet, and there was a steaming cup of tea on the table.  Padding on silent feet towards the other door, half-open and leading to the entrance hall, and peering through, he satisfied his curiosity that it was indeed Megumi who was the other person awake and she was currently speaking, no, arguing with some other person, a co-worker perhaps, on the telephone.  He then returned to the kitchen and engaged himself in finishing the half-completed meal preparations.

While waiting for the food to be ready, Aoshi settled down on a chair with some tea and the newspaper.  He was answering the daily crossword when his attention was caught as the distant one-sided conversation steadily increased in volume.

"How many times must I tell you?!  That isn't the way to go about this.  He is MY son, not yours… Oh, what would I know—I only gave birth to him and raised him for thirteen years after all."  Megumi's tone was dangerously sweet, a sure sign of her annoyance, as it wafted from the partly closed entryway to the hall.  Apparently it _wasn't_ a co-worker. There could only be one person she would be quarreling with about the welfare of their children.  He stood up and hurried towards the hall, reaching Megumi just in time to hear— 

"I don't think that's any of your concern. And how DARE you imply tha—WHAT?!  YES, we haven't told him yet.  And YES, he WILL know soon."  He could see her knuckles whitening as she gripped the phone.  "You could have a little more faith in—Fine, if not me then Aos—AUGH!"  As if sensing his presence, she whirled around, her eyes flashing as she snarled, " I honestly don't know why you haven't killed him yet!"  After throwing the handset at him, she stalked off towards the kitchen, muttering curses under her breath all the while.__

Aoshi caught the receiver mechanically and raised it to his ear.

***

"—resent that, Megumi.  I'm in the prime of my life!  And what do you mean 'hasn't killed me yet'?  As if he could! I taught that boy everything he knows but not everything _I_ know.  This old dog has more tricks up his sleeve than you have hairs on your pretty head!"  The man said in mock indignation.

"I'm flattered that you think so highly of my skills, Okina.  And that you apparently think I'm pretty.  Thank you.  Really." 

"Eheheh…AHEM!  Aoshi, what do you think you're doing butting in on a private conversation between Megumi and me?  I thought you'd have better manners than that!  Heaven help us all if Kaede and Kaname grow up to be like you."

Okina could almost see the younger man raising his eyebrow.  "Is there a point to this?"

"Hmph, I suppose the matter concerns you as well and that you can guess what we were discussing…"  His expression changed from teasing to serious.  "Simply put, what are we to do about your son?  Is he ready, Aoshi?"

"…You can decide for yourself when you see him."

"When will THAT be, I wonder, seeing how you haven't told him he must come here, hmmm?"  Getting no reaction at his little dig, Okina sighed and said,  "Oh, go and give the phone to Megumi.  She's so much more fun to tease.  You only make me feel old."

"…You ARE old, Okina." __

"Bah!  That's exactly what I mean!  You could stop trying to make me feel the weight of my yea—"

"And help you live in denial?"  Amusement at _his_ expense colored Aoshi's tone. 

Okina growled softly.  "Just put Megumi back on the line, Aoshi!"

"She's…not pleased with you right now."

"Oh, angry is she?  I wish I could see her.  Women are more beautiful when they're angry, you know.  Their cheeks flushed with passion, eyes gleaming with righteous indignation," His own eyes were shining at the vision his mind conjured. "Bosoms heaving—"

"If that is all then goodbye, Okina."  He grinned at the sudden flatness of the younger man's voice.  Shinomori Aoshi wasn't as impassive as he appeared to be.  One merely had to push the right buttons.  In Okina's case, that meant exaggerating his penchant for gazing at beautiful women and complaining about his age.  And his habit of trying to get a rise from Aoshi.  Speaking of which…

"So Aoshi, are you and Megumi, ahem, 'getting along'?  Or should I say, 'getting it on'?"  He asked, wagging his eyebrows.  "Shall I tell the others here and have a celebration?"

"Good_bye_."  Click.

The white-haired man sighed while massaging his neck, "I guess I pushed him a little too far."  He started to put down the phone but changed his mind and dialed another number instead.

"Hello.  Yes, I've talked to them.  You'd best prepare two rooms."

"Hmm, only two?"  The voice at the other end answered.

"It seems she's not coming along.  Such a shame, really.  All our hard work getting those two together and now…they're kaput.  Oh, where did we go wrong?"

"Spare me the dramatics, Jiya.  What happens is what is meant to happen.  What about Misao?"

"You're as bad as Aoshi.  Tell her the matter of Kaede comes first.  We can talk after that.  She did say she wanted a vacation."

"Alright then.  And for the record, I'm _not_ as bad as Aoshi."

"Hai, hai.  Keep telling yourself that.  He's infected you all!  You, Okon, even Shiro and Kuro!  I'm only glad Misao handles the other branch—she can't catch the disease that makes you all want to put an end to my fun!"

***

              "Konnichiwa!"  Kaname bounded into the room, only to see her parents looking disgruntled.  Well, her mother, anyway.  Her father was just sitting there with his dark hair falling over his eyes.  Looking curiously at them, she asked, "is something wrong?"

            Megumi's eyes briefly focused on her before turning back to glare at the wall.  Aoshi, meanwhile, lifted his gaze from the space in front of him and met hers.  "…Jiya called."

            "Oh!  Ohh…I…see," taking a seat at the table, she continued, "is he well?"

            "Better than I would like," Megumi groused.  "Better than he should be."

            "When do we eat?  Can we start without Onii-chan?"  Her stomach grumbled in agreement.

            "He's already here," commented Aoshi as Kaede came into view. 

            "So, Kaede-nii, are you up for our study session?"  Kaname asked in between bites of food.

            He merely stared at her with a confused expression.  "Sheesh, you know the reason why I'm here is to help you study.  So, are you all set?  We're going to tackle biology and math today.  I've seen your grades, they're—"

            "…I'm going to start practicing after breakfast.  How can you help me anyway?  You're still in junior high."

            "Hey!  We've covered this stuff in cram school.  And I did pretty well in the exams!"

            "It doesn't matter.  I've got to practice."

            "But…you might get kicked out or something!  Aren't you worried?"

            "Kaede, you can practice for two hours after breakfast.  And another three hours in the afternoon.  The rest of the day will be spent on your lessons."  Their mother suddenly spoke up.  "And Kaname, you will devote some of your time towards your own schoolwork.  The only reason you were allowed to take a break from school was if you kept up with the rest of the class."

            "Hai."  The two adolescents chorused.  They would all have gone back to their meal had the ringing of the telephone not interrupted them. 

             Megumi and Aoshi immediately thought it would be Okina who was calling.  As Kaname stood up to answer the phone, they forestalled her with "Let it ring!" and "Let the machine pick it up."

            "But what if it's important?" she inquired.

            "A healthy start to the day is more important" from Megumi was followed up by "How can you do what you must if you lack the energy to do so" from Aoshi.

            "Umm…hai," she sat down again as the phone gave one last ring before they heard the machine.

            "Rukawa" came Kaede's voice in a monotone, followed by the beep a few seconds later.          "My wife wants you to come over for lunch…  And change the damn message!" Saitou's voice spat out before he hung up. 

***

            "Come in!  My, Kana-chan, you've grown a lot from two years ago!  Kaede-kun, you haven't visited since last month," the attractive woman smiled as she ushered them into the house.  "Megumi-san, how is the hospital?  Oh, and Aoshi-san, I understand the Aoiya's outdone its record from last year.  You must be truly pleased."

            "Pleased?  Aoshi?  You've got to be imagining things," interjected her husband.  "What took you people so long?"

            "Anata, they took public transportation," Tokio rebuked mildly.  "Now why don't you go check on the food while I try to catch up on the news?"  she smiled at him though there was a hint of steel in her eyes.

            "Hn."  But he did head towards the kitchen.  Directing her gaze back to the other family, she saw them bowing at the small family shrine and turn towards her.  "I heard from my husband how your trip went, Aoshi-san, but what about yours, Megumi-san?  How was your trip?"

            "It was uneventful," the younger woman replied.  "Boring, even."

            "VERY boring," Kaname, who was looking at the pictures framed on the walls, interrupted.  "Ah, is that really Ojisan?"  Pointing to one picture where Saitou was with a baby looking dumbfounded. 

            "Which one?  Oh, yes.  With Shuichiro, our eldest.  Isn't he so cute?"  Tokio giggled.  "Can you imagine?  He didn't even know how to change a diaper or to prepare the baby's formula!"

            "To be fair, Tokio-san, not every male knows how to do such things," Megumi snickered.

            "Oh, but Aoshi-san knew how to do them," retorted Tokio with a playful smile directed at him.

            Aoshi shrugged.  "I was married to a doctor. She left baby books all around the house," he said, wryly glancing at Megumi who smiled back. 

            "So, you prepared in advance, eh Megumi-san?  Why didn't I think of that?  It would have spared me Hajime's endless questions," the striking middle-aged woman said ruefully then paused.  "Although he actually listened to the answers and I never had to explain anything twice," she confessed.  "How about you, Kaede-kun?  Will your future wife be lucky enough to have a husband who's ready to handle children?"  she asked the only person in the room who hadn't spoken.  He appeared to be dozing against the wall.

            The boy gave a start.  "Huh?"

            Just then, Hajime made his entrance.  "The food's ready."

            Everybody turned and stared at him.  Wearing a frilly pink apron.

            Tokio cleared her throat and said, "Ummm…why are you wearing my apron, Hajime?"

            "Because if I didn't wear one, you'd scold me," he scowled.

            "But that's MY apron.  Yours is hanging by the refrigerator."

            "Well, I couldn't find it!"

            "Each and every time, you come up with that excuse.  And your apron is always in the same place!  Maybe we should trade?"  she asked him archly, then laughed as he growled. She then took her husband's arm and led the way to the dining room.

            Behind them, she could hear Kaname remark, "We should take a picture of Ojisan right now!"

            "Oh, don't worry, Kaname-chan.  We already have one in the family album.  Would you like a copy? It's great for blackmail!"

***

            He could see the grown-ups settling down to talk with tea and in Ojisan's case, cigarettes.  They were probably going to take a long time just discussing his near suspension.  How uninteresting could adults get?  He found his way to the backyard and gazed at the ocean below. 

            "Onii-chan!  Hey, wait up!"  his sister called from behind him.

            His head swiveled around to find her clutching several notebooks.  "…What are you doing with those?"

            "It's time for you to study!"

            "Kaasan said I had three hours after lunch in which to practice."  The words 'so leave me alone' hung in the air.

            "How can you practice without a ball?  Anyway, you shouldn't subject yourself to strenuous exercise so soon after eating.  You could get sick."  He seemed to be unconvinced in spite of her solemn tone.  "C'mon, at least for an hour!  Then I won't bother you until we reach home, please?"

            "…Fine." 

            Ojisan wandered out towards them some time later, smoking a cigarette.  "Busy studying, eh?  Why don't you take a break?"

            "But, Ojisan!  Do you know how hard it is to get him to study?!"  Kaname whined.

            "It won't do him any harm, girl."

            "…But your cigarette will," Kaede's eyes lifted to meet his godfather's levelly.  "Secondhand smoke is more dangerous to non-smokers than it is to smokers."

            The older man raised an eyebrow, "what would you know about that?"

            "My mother's a doctor.  And I'm studying biology right now."

            "So something's finally made an impression on you that doesn't involve an orange ball and a team of five sweaty boys out to stop you from scoring."

            "Ojisan, I don't know why but that sounded sort of disgusting," Kaname stared at the older man.

            He blinked.  "Why, isn't that what goes on in these basketball games of yours, Kaede?"

            "…Aa."            

            They all stared at the sea for a while.

            "I hear your appointment with the guidance counselor is tomorrow."

             "…Aa."

            "And Kaname, you're ready for the final year in junior high?"

            "…Hai."

            Ojisan rolled his eyes.  "And your father's influence shows itself," he said mockingly.  "Well, I've finished my cigarette so I'm going inside."  He headed back towards the house.

            "He's only stopping at one?"  Kaede remarked in disbelief as they watched Tokio-basan meet the older man at the door.

            "Here you both are!"  she called out cheerfully and tugged her husband back towards the children.  "What have been doing all this time?"

            "Studying, Tokio.  They've been studying.  And it seems Kaname's had more of a success in teaching her brother than his teacher has."

            "Why, that's excellent!  Maybe you should stay with your brother from now on, Kana-chan."

            "Maybe I should!  I could ask Kaasan and Tousan.  Where are they anyway?"

            "Oh, they're not here right now.  They went out for a walk."  Obasan smiled pleasantly.

            "They're out on a date."  Ojisan smirked.

            The two teens glanced at each other and back towards the older couple and then shrugged.  "Whatever."

***

            "You are sure about this, Megumi-san, Aoshi-san?"  The rotund man in glasses asked of the couple seated before him.  "Rukawa-kun's skills will not lessen if he does not train with the team however, he will not improve as much as he could.  He will also miss the bonding experience with the rest of the team." 

            "It is…necessary that Kaede do this, Anzai-sensei."

            "I'm not arguing with that, Megumi-san.  However, this tournament means much to Rukawa-kun and to the rest of the team.  They need each other in order to win."

            "He will need to…resolve this matter first."

            Anzai-sensei could read the conflicted emotions in their eyes and decided to try another tactic.  "Did you know Rukawa-kun approached me to ask for my approval to his leaving for America?"  He saw the surprise flare in their eyes.  "It seems that he wished to test his prowess against the strongest opponents the game has to offer." 

            Megumi shot a glance towards the pokerfaced man beside her.  "No, Anzai-sensei. We did not know this.  I take it you dissuaded him from such an action?"

            "Hai.  I told him it would be better for him to become the No. 1 player here in his own country first before seeking to be the best in a foreign land." 

            "Thank you for telling us, Anzai-sensei."  Rukawa-kun's father broke his silence.  "We appreciate what you have done for our son.  We know how dedicated Kaede is to achieving his dream but did not think it would extend to moving to another country."

            "Iie, it was nothing but good advice.  Very well then, I shall inform Akagi-kun and the rest tomorrow of Rukawa-kun's circumstances."

            "Arigato."

            "Arigato."

            They all got up and bowed to each other.  As he accompanied them to the door, he turned towards Megumi and asked, "I have no wish to be offensive, Megumi-san, but this urgent matter…is it in any way connected to something that happened seventeen or eighteen years ago?"

            They both turned towards him.  Megumi's eyes were wide but she answered calmly enough.  "Hai, Anzai-sensei."

            "Ah."

            "How did you guess?" demanded Aoshi, staring at the older man intently.

            "I thought the name Takani was familiar, Aoshi-san, and questioned my wife as to why it was," he replied quietly, "and she answered me.  I wouldn't really worry though.  The police did a good job keeping that case confidential after the arrest.  And there is the fact that your family, Megumi-san, particularly your grandfather, was a great influence in Japanese medicine."

            She smiled weakly and nodded.  "Thank you."

            Anzai-sensei smiled back reassuringly in response.

***

            Saitou Hajime   was on his fifth cigarette.  Technically his third as far as his wife was concerned; he didn't think she knew about the two he'd smoked while she was showing Kaede and Kaname around the neighborhood.  As if those kids hadn't been here before. 

            He savored the smoke as he inhaled.  Ah yes, life was good.  A man could do far worse than a full stomach and a pack of cigarettes.  Even though he was supposedly only allowed eight sticks a day while he was at home and a pack at work.

            "Yes, this is a nice neighborhood.  And I've made friends with the neighbors through the years.  But it was such a pleasure for me to finally meet some of Hajime's friends when your parents moved to Kanagawa!  You were so cute then, Kaede-kun, following your parents around like a lost puppy.  And Kana-chan was just a baby.  Time does fly by so fast," Tokio was saying as she came up the driveway with the children in tow.  Upon seeing him, she said, "Ano, anata, Aoshi-san and Megumi-san aren't back yet?"

            "Do you see them around?  No, they aren't here yet.  Maybe they decided to leave those two behind."

            "That's mean, Ojisan."  Kaname glared at him then stuck her tongue out.

            "Brat."

            The other two, reduced to bystanders, only rolled their eyes.

            "You look like you're having fun," commented Megumi as she and Aoshi came into view.

            "How was your 'walk'?" asked Tokio.

            "It was…fine," responded Aoshi.  "We should be going home now."

            "About time.  I don't appreciate having to babysit your kids, Aoshi."

            "Thank you, Tokio-san."

            "It was a pleasure having you over for lunch!"

            "Bye, Ojisan, Obasan!"

            "…Goodbye."

***

            They were on their way to the bus stop when Kaname observed that 'Onii-chan's coach lives somewhere around here'.

            "We know."

            At the uncharacteristic expressionless tone her mother had adopted, Kaname threw her a fleeting look. 

            "We just came from there."

            "Nani?"

            All four of them stopped walking as she and Kaede turned towards their parents, who only stared at them in silence.

            "…Why?"

            "You need to go to Kyoto."

            "I have a tournament to win."

            "We assured him you were going to attend the tournament and that you weren't going to slack off training."

            "You can't convince the school to let me take a break."

            "You'd be surprised at the power the words 'family emergency' can invoke."

            "It's the same excuse we gave my school."

            "… It is the truth, after all."

            "One way or another, Kaede, you're going to Kyoto." 

 ***

Anata – you, 'dear' if used by a loved one (?)

AN: Whew!  Long chapter to make up for a very long break here. I'm sorry if you got bored reading through this!  …It's just that I had a lot of distractions.  Thank or blame my French grade:  it frustrated me enough to finish this chapter.  And I've been re-reading the previous chapters and I'm losing the will to go on with this story.  I know what happens until they get to Kyoto but after that, I have no idea.  Can anyone help me?  And I think my writing's crappy. And my pre-reader just gave up on me. And I think Tokio's a little too giddy….Anyway, comment on the things that you like or don't like, please!  Again, I'm really sorry.  (Is anyone still reading this?)

Thanks to all of you who've read, reviewed and/or supported me so far!  I love you guys!

Daiji:  I hope this wasn't as confusing as chapter 4 :)  And I was reading the reviews again and I noticed I didn't really say what my idea of what the Methos-Aoshi encounter was.  What entered my head was a one-shot set in the forest after Hannya and the others are killed.  Stuff about guilt and moving on… I'm sorry, I was sort off depressed at the time! ^_^   

Lady A:  I'm so happy you like the WAFF!  And thanks for the info on their ages.  It's gonna come in handy later on. ;)

Chocolateblood:  Two weeks too late, but are you happy? =P

Nighthawke:  I hope this came out just in time for you! ^_^

Special thanks to my long-suffering pre-reader whose ideas I keep shooting down.  I don't know how you put up with me…no, wait, I do! =P

Next chapter will see the return of everybody's favorite basketball team and Rukawa's session with the guidance counselor!  Will he (Rukawa or the Counselor, your choice) survive it?  Coming out whenever and IF ever I get around to writing it.  I think I still have to revise the earlier chapters.  And I have several story ideas in my head.  And that darn prequel needs to be started.


End file.
